The Visit
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Edith, Marigold and Bertie take a trip to Brancaster
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Someone, I forget who that reviewed my last story mentioned something about Edith and Marigold visiting Brancaster so that got my wheels turning, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Everything ready?"

"I think so, it should be anyway we have to leave soon." Edith replied to Bertie as she checked her watch

"Where is she?" Bertie asked referring to Marigold, this was the weekend where the couple would be bringing their 'ward' to visit her future home and more importantly meet her future step-grandmother.

"Nanny is just getting her dressed, she seems in a good mood this morning which we can count as a blessing." Edith commented finishing the last of her packing

"She's always in a good mood." Bertie lightly said as he moved further into Edith's room and took a seat on the arm of a chair

"That's because you spoil her and when she is around you she knows she can get away with most anything."

"I don't spoil her..." Bertie defended himself as Edith quickly shot him a disparaging look over her shoulder

"…well I don't spoil her very much. I just want her to like me, I'd hate to be thought of as an evil step-parent." Edith saw the worried look on his face and went closer to him

"She doesn't think of you like that, and she won't think of you like that. You'll be her beloved Papa who reads to her and gives her piggy-back rides and sweets behind my back. She already cares for you very much and you've only been around her a handful of times." Edith tried to soothe him as she draped her arm around his neck

"You really think so?" Bertie said with an air of skepticism

"She doesn't ask just anyone to play dollies with her, I don't even think she's asked her Donk to do that yet, and it will become more obvious with time. We should go, can't miss the train." Edith said as she snuck a quick peck to Bertie's cheek

After Edith sent her bags down with one of the footman the couple went to the nursery to collect the final member of their group and saw her sitting patiently with one of her stuffed animals.

"Are you ready for the train darling?!" Edith asked as she leaned down to be eye level with her daughter

Marigold nodded yes then asked "Are Sybbie and George coming with?"

"No, dear. It's just you, me, and Bertie."

"Why?" The little girl simply asked

"Because after the wedding you and I will go live there with Bertie and we want you to get a bit used to it." Edith explained hoping the questions were just based in curiosity and not anxiety

"Can Bertie come live here?"

Edith exchanged an amused glance over her shoulder to Bertie and answered

"Well, no because sometimes when people get married the girl goes to live at the boy's house, and that's what we decided to do. But we can come back here to visit and everyone will come visit us very often, I promise."

Edith could see her trying to make sense of the whole thing and decided to add another possible benefit to the situation

"Marigold, do you know how Sybbie has Uncle Tom as her Papa and George has Uncle Henry as his Papa?"

Marigold nodded yes and waited for Edith to continue

"How would you like Bertie to be your Papa?"

Marigold looked from Edith to Bertie leaning against the doorframe with a hopeful look on his face and thought for a moment

"Will he play with me?"

With that Bertie came forward and leant down next to Edith and answered

"Of course I will all the time, and when you're old enough I might even get you your very own pony that you'll be able to ride anytime you like."

That earned a small smile from the little girl and Edith pressed on

"That sounds very nice, so darling what do you think? Would you like Bertie as your Papa?"

Edith and Bertie both felt a slight tension and Marigold considered the question further but finally she gave another smile and quietly answered,

"Yes."

Edith and Bertie shared a smile between each other and Bertie took Marigold's hand in his and said

"That makes me very, very happy Marigold and I can't wait to play with you whenever you like after you come to live with me."

Bertie and Edith stood to leave but we're interrupted by a small voice

"Bertie?"

"Yes, darling."

"Are there toys at your house?"

"Right now there are some old ones that my cousin and I used to play with, but I've told Father Christmas that a very good little girl will be living there soon so he'll need to bring new toys for you to play with."

Marigold smiled at the mention of her favorite holiday as Edith stuck out her hand

"Time to go Marigold, we wouldn't want to miss the train."

Marigold took her mother's hand and tucked her stuffed bear safely under her other arm and was lead out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bertie sat across from Edith on the train and Marigold was huddled close to her mother's side and fell asleep soon after they left the station, Bertie noticed Edith's expression as she watched the passing landscape. At this point he could easily tell when something was troubling her, she was looking at nothing in particular, her eyebrows were knitted together and the sides of her mouth were slightly turned down.

It wasn't hard to guess what she was worried about, they both agreed that they should familiarize Marigold with her new home and everyone in it but it was still nerve wracking. He figured Edith was mostly concerned about his mother, which wasn't surprising she could be intimidating when she wanted to be. Truthfully he was concerned as well, it was a big thing to ask someone like his mother to accept a child she had no connection to and especially a child with parentage like Marigold.

He didn't care of course, it obviously wasn't the child's fault and Edith had said she was in love with Marigold's father and they had intended to marry and would have if not for, well everything that Edith had told him. Best not to think about that though, if Edith had married who she wanted a few years ago they wouldn't be engaged right now, and at this point Bertie couldn't imagine life without Edith or Marigold.

"Nervous?" Bertie asked bringing Edith out of her daze

"Is it that obvious?" Edith replied with a joking smile

"Everything will be fine, and if it isn't we'll fix it." Bertie said as he set his papers aside and leaned forward with his arms on his knees

"I'm just feeling a bit guilty at the moment, of course Marigold should be with me and I want nothing more than to be with you but the reality is I'm taking her away from her cousins, her grandparents, Tom and even Mary and Henry. I hope she won't resent me." Edith sadly said as she gently brushed back her sleeping daughter's curls

"I'm sure she'll miss the family she's grown up with, but I think she would miss her mother even more. So we'll just have to make many visits back and forth, and I hope I can be some sort of a consolation prize…"

Bertie admitted with a shy look on his face that nearly melted Edith's heart there and then

"…and you know Edith, once you're ready we could give Marigold more company in the nursery." Bertie smiled and slightly blushed as Edith gave a light laugh and returned the smile

"Just wait until you get a ring on my finger before we start talking about that. I suppose your mother has been droppings hints to you about an heir?"

"Just vaguely, but you know that I'm…excited to be a father, well… " He motioned to a still sleeping Marigold "…A father again I suppose."

"Yes, it seems she's claimed you now and both of us are so fortunate to have you in our lives." Edith earnestly said to Bertie who couldn't help but beam with pride

"And I feel the same way about the both of you. Edith, I know we haven't talked about this but will you ever tell her about Gregson and how everything came to be?"

Bertie quietly asked as Edith was a bit taken aback at the question, Bertie realized he might have overstepped the line and quickly added

"It's entirely up to you of course, but I'd just like to know if that day ever comes."

"I want to, I think. I feel that I owe it to Michael, but it would be such a shock that I would hate to upset her, even when she is an adult she'll think I've been lying to her her whole life." Edith thoughtfully said, since she found out Michael was dead she debated with her self about the right thing to do regarding telling Marigold who her father actually was.

Bertie nodded his understanding and gave Edith an encouraging smile and she asked

"What do you think would be best?"

"Oh, Edith it isn't really my place to have an opinion."

Edith gave Bertie an annoyed look as Marigold stirred against her side

"It is your place, I want to have your opinion. When we are married I intend for us to be involved in each other's decisions, especially when it comes to our family." Edith strongly stated to Bertie's amusement

"You're right darling, I'm sorry. It will be a shock I suppose, but when she gets older I'm sure she can handle it. If I was in Michael's position I think I would want my child to know they were my child, and If I were in her position I'd want to know who my father was, truly. I think it would be good for you as well to share your memories of him with her when the time comes as well."

"Do you know you might be the most understanding and generous man on the planet?" Edith smile in wonderment as Bertie left his seat to sit next to her and took hold of her hand

"You're being very complimentary, after all everyone has a past don't they?"

"Yes, some would say I do more than most" Edith admitted as she leaned her head against his shoulder

Bertie placed a soft kiss onto Edith's forehead and said

"Possibly, but that is a reason why I love you, everything you've been through and your strength through all of it."

"I hope you know that you're my strength now." Edith quietly said

"And I hope you know I'm honored you think that." Bertie replied as Edith tucked her arm through his and leaned into him trying to relax for the remainder of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Bertie helped unload Edith and Marigold from the car and walked beside her with his hand on her lower back through the doors of Brancaster. Marigold was holding her mother's hand as the entered the great hall and were greeted by Bertie's mother.

"You're all finally here!" She brightly said as she went to give Bertie a kiss on his cheek

"Edith, you look lovely and who is this little one?" Mrs. Pelham sweetly asked to the small surprise of both Edith and Bertie

"Marigold…" Edith began as she she leaned down and put her arm around her daughter "…this is Bertie's mama, she'll be living here with us after the wedding, can you say 'Hello'?"

The little girl shyly cuddled closer to Edith and softly said 'Hello' as she gave a little wave and smile

"And hello to you Marigold, Bertie has told me all about you and I'm so glad that you've come to see us…" Mrs. Pelham kindly said as Bertie gave Edith a small smile of encouragement

"…Now I'm sure you're tired but I have a bit of a surprise I'd like to show you all. Then we'll have tea." Mrs. Pelham added and went to go up the stairs with a surprised Bertie and Edith following behind. Bertie noticed Marigold was still sleepy from her journey so he soon took her up in his arms as they went up the stairs

"I hope you won't think this presumptuous and of course we can change anything you don't like, but I just thought this was a good start." Mrs. Pelham said over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway and stopped at a door

"Harriet, I'm sure what ever this is it will be lovely." Edith graciously said as Mrs. Pelham smiled and opened the door and made way for the couple to enter

Edith and Bertie walked into a bright and cozy room painted a soft gold color and made up with a small table and chairs, a comfortable and miniature bed, a rocker and large padded chair flanking a fire place, and a large amount of toys.

Marigold seeing a pile of new animals and dolls wiggled out of Bertie's arms and went to go investigate with a new energy, while Edith went to the center of the room and tried to take everything in

"Harriet, is this-"

"It's the nursery, or what it used to be used as. There are other options of course but this room gets lovely sunlight and it's close to what is usually used as the master bedroom and there is a small room for Nanny just through there." Mrs. Pelham motioned off to the side as Edith looked through the window and said

"It's absolutely wonderful, I can't thank you enough."

"Of course if you would rather make other plans it's your right. You'll be the woman of the house after all." Mrs. Pelham added

Edith quickly walked across the room and earnestly said

"This is perfect, I wouldn't change a thing. I really am so touched that you took the time to do this. Thank you so very much." Edith took a chance and embraced her future mother-in-law to Bertie's delighted surprise

"It truly is very kind mother, thank you..." Bertie added and gave her a warm kiss on her cheek "…I just don't know how you did all this without me noticing."

"Bertie dear, you spend so much time at Downton and in London these days I could knock down the north wing and you'd hardly notice." Mrs. Pelham quipped showing that she hadn't changed completely

Bertie gave Edith a shy look knowing that his mother was mostly correct and tried to change the subject

"This is a very nice color on the walls mother, why did you choose it?"

"I thought it looked nice with the sunlight, and it's actually a shade of marigold, so I thought marigold for Marigold."

"It's thoughtful and beautiful, everything is so lovely Marigold will be very happy here I think." Edith said as she went to stand beside Bertie

"I hope so, and any other little ones that would like to come along as well?" Mrs. Pelham confidently asked as Bertie and Edith blushed at each other, before either of them could respond Marigold came running over

"Bertie! Bertie!" Bertie welcomed the distraction and bent down on his knee

"Yes, darling?"

"Look!" Marigold said pointing to the pile of toys "Father Christmas was already here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello mother, how are you?" Bertie happily asked as he entered his library

Mrs. Pelham turn around surprised at the sound of her son's voice "Oh, hello. What are you doing here I thought you'd be with your girls."

"Marigold is down for her nap and Edith is taking the opportunity to catch up on some correspondence. I hope I'm not a disappointment just by myself." Bertie replied as he took a seat near the fire place

"Not at all, in fact I'm glad for the chance to get you alone."

"Sounds ominous…" Bertie trailed off as he watched his mother take a seat across from him

"Bertie, Marigold seems to be a very sweet girl, there is no reason not to like her. And Edith has her positive qualities but do you really want to take both of them on? It's not like you are morally obligated in anyway, at least what I know of."

"Of course, there it is." Bertie said as he rolled his eyes

"As your mother I feel the need to make sure you take everything into account when it comes to your future. My dear you could be a very eligible bachelor, you could have your choice of young women and I just want to make sure that you realize that."

"Mother, I thought we went over this before." Bertie impatiently said

"Perhaps but I thought you might have been caught up in the romance of a renewed engagement, now I feel like it is your last chance to take an honest look on this match and decide if you really want to take on a woman with an illegitimate daughter."

Bertie looked at his mother and tried to see someone who honestly had his best interests in mind regardless of the careless way she just spoke of Edith and Marigold

"I honestly thought I was crystal clear the last time we spoke about this and I'd really rather not revisit the subject." Bertie stood as he said that trying to work off some frustration

"Just so I can sleep at night, tell me you have no reservations. It's not too late to call things off Bertie, you owe to yourself and you owe it to both of them if you're having doubts." Mrs. Pelham quietly and seriously said trying to get her son reconsider his future

"Alright, I'll tell you the absolute truth as I know it. Edith is the most wonderful woman I've ever met and if I didn't marry her I'd spend my lifetime regretting it. I love her very deeply and I firmly believe she is the only woman who could ever truly make me happy. In regards to her daughter, who will soon be my daughter, Edith might have made a misjudgment in the past but the result of that is a lovely little girl who I intended to care for and protect for the rest of my life."

Bertie had worked himself into a bit of a state during his speech and felt himself getting flushed in the face

"If that's how you really feel I won't say another word on the subject." Mrs. Pelham calmly said

"It is Mother, it really is!" Bertie nearly shouted and suddenly felt very embarrassed as he saw his mother sitting serenely across from him

"I'm just curious, will Marigold be raised as your ward?"

Calming down Bertie turned to answer, "After the wedding we'll draw up paperwork and she'll be adopted as my daughter. Edith's name is on the birth certificate, but I'll be Marigold's legal guardian as well, a friend of mine from the army will help us and I trust him to keep it quiet."

"Well, then I'm pleased for you both. And I would like you to know that I like Edith, I truly do. She is smart and has breeding and she clearly cares for you but it's just that, you might be feeling some of this already, a parent needs to protect their children." Mrs. Pelham tried to explain

Bertie felt himself calming down and sat down hoping to actually have a positive conversation with his mother

"I do honestly, yes I know Marigold isn't my natural child but I do love her and worry for her. And I can only hope she'll begin to think of me as her father as she gets older."

"She will, she is still very young still and you both seem very…natural together." Mrs. Pelham admitted

"Thank you for saying that, and what you did for in the nursery was really so kind. Edith was absolutely thrilled with it, but I wanted to talk with you about something." Bertie then looked to his mother wanting to show her how serious he was

"Alright, go on. You're not kicking me out are you?" Mrs. Pelham sarcastically asked

"Of course not, Edith wouldn't hear of it. But if- when Edith and I have children of our own I don't want Marigold treated any less by anyone. I simply won't have Edith or Marigold being uncomfortable or unhappy in this home, and anyone who makes either of them feel that way, intentional or not will have a conversation with me."

"Well, you're certainly loud and clear I will give you that."

"And I'm very serious Mother, this will be Edith's home soon just as much as it is mine and I won't have her or our daughter disrespected in it, by guests or servants or even you. I'm sorry to act like a badger about it but it want to be absolutely clear."

Mrs. Pelham left her seat to stand next to her son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder

"You're not being a badger dear, you're already being a husband and a father and a very good one at that. I respect everything that you said and I promise I'll treat your Edith and Marigold they way they should be. I just want to see you happy and it seems your girls do just that."


	5. Chapter 5

Edith sat by herself in Brancaster's library going over documents and letters but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but think about how well this weekend was going and how she was so fortunate to have found Bertie and fallen in love with him. She often dreamed about someone like him as a girl, finding a good man who would be so affectionate and caring and also someone who respected her mind and encouraged her to pursue things that might be unconventional for someone in her position but ultimately made her happy. Not to mention the fact that he was more than willing to step in and be a father to her daughter, a situation that would send many men running for the hills.

Despite needing to get some work done she found her mind wandering to the time they first met and even their first dance in the very room she was sitting in. She had accepted the fact that her life would mostly be running the magazine and raising her daughter but that weekend of shooting was a nice distraction. She felt that Bertie was nice to talk to and it's good for a woman to be asked to dance and feel wanted. It was only until he helped her complete the magazine issue the night she fired her editor that she began to feel like something more was possible and she began to feel excited and hopeful again.

She smiled at the memory of first reluctantly agreeing to see him but soon she found herself wanting to see him more and more and of course eventually falling in love, and despite a poor choice on her part not to come clean about Marigold here she was sitting in a grand house just weeks away from becoming the Marchioness of Hexam but more importantly becoming Bertie Pelham's wife.

Edith was interrupted by someone entering and she turned to see Mrs. Pelham walking in

"I didn't expect to see you in here."

"I had to catch up on some things and Marigold was begging to see the stables so I thought it would be nice for her and Bertie to do that together. If I'm in your way I can go to my room."

Mrs. Pelham sat across from her and gave her a slightly disapproving look

"Edith, don't be silly. This will be your house soon and then everyone will be in _your_ way."

Edith could pick up the good natured teasing and smiled back

"I do hope you know I won't be exiling you to the attics the minute we get back from the honeymoon, I think this place is big enough for everyone to be comfortable."

"Certainly, there are rooms I haven't even been in yet. And I know it's very important to Bertie that you're comfortable here, do you think that you will be?"

Edith could tell that the conversation had taken a more serious turn

"I see no reason not to, of course Downton will always be my home in a way but I'm ready to have some thing more here with Bertie and…"

Mrs. Pelham could tell Edith cut herself off and it wasn't hard to guess who she wanted to add

"And Marigold?"

Edith was a bit surprised at how open her future mother-in-law to discussing her daughter and tried to keep her composure

"Well yes, of course but truthfully I'm not sure how you feel about her exactly. I'm very aware that the whole situation isn't very conventional."

"Honestly Edith it's more conventional than anyone would like to admit, but that's beside the point. It's true that when I first learned of your…daughter I was confused as to why Bertie would choose to continue with you, but over time I've began to see why and he told me quite convincingly that he won't have anyone else besides you as his wife." Mrs. Pelham calmly said as Edith tried to fight the smile from spreading across her face

"That's lovely to hear and I hope you know I just want to make him happy and be a good wife, but I'm sorry if this sounds petulant but you seemed to have avoided my question, I realize it's a very large thing to ask someone to take in a child that they have no connection to but I'd like to know either way how you intend to treat Marigold."

To her own surprise Mrs. Pelham began to discover a very specific common ground with Edith, as much as she still felt the need to protect Bertie she saw that Edith felt the same way about her child, but probably much more. She couldn't imagine brining up a child who could be the source of such terrible gossip and could be ruined before she even comes of age.

"Honestly, it is a bit strange for me but I'm trying to realize that the child is innocent in all of this so there is no need to blame her for anything."

Edith was grateful for her openness and was relived that she didn't seem to resent her child

"I agree with that completely, I know that you probably don't approve of my past but please blame me for that and not her."

"Edith, I don't want to blame you or dwell on things that can't be changed, it would be a waste of my final years. That being said I see how happy you make Bertie and now I've seen how happy Marigold makes him. How can I not welcome that? I suspect it will take time but I hope to care for Marigold as any one would care for a grandchild."

Edith tried not to let her emotions overcome her but Mrs. Pelham just told her something she was hoping to hear for a very long time.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that."

"Well any child is a blessing really, and your Marigold is a very sweet little girl. But I do feel the need to say that I am anticipating more little ones I can call my grandchildren." Mrs. Pelham added with a shameless smile

"Bertie has told me you've been dropping hints, and we do have every intention of growing our family." Edith reassured her

"And I'm very happy to hear that my dear, now I think it's time we get out of this stuffy room would you like to walk down to the stables with me to find Bertie and Marigold?"

"Yes I would, thank you." Edith answered as they shared a smile and left the room together.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think that's everything, I can't believe how fast this weekend has gone." Edith said as Bertie met her at the bottom of the staircase

"Time always seems to move fast when I'm with you." Bertie replied with a wink

"Shameless charmer…" Edith lightly scolded as she felt his arms sneak around her waist and hung her arms around his shoulders

"…Where's Marigold? I thought you had her."

"Mother wanted to show her something in the library, they've seemed to have gotten on quite well." Bertie answered with a relieved smile

"Yes they have, and Marigold seems to like it here. A bit frightened of some of the animal heads but overall there shouldn't be a problems with the transition."

"Good, so no more stress or worry." Bertie added before giving Edith a quick kiss

"I wouldn't say that, I still have a wedding to pull off." Edith replied with a laugh

"It's not a very large affair is it?" Bertie sarcastically asked

"The way my mother and grandmother are acting you would think it's a coronation."

That earned a laugh from Bertie as they heard someone coming from the library and untangled themselves from each other

"There you are, I didn't want to leave without you!" Edith said to a smiling Marigold as she was walking hand in hand with Mrs. Pelham

"I suppose you'll both have to leave to catch the train now." Mrs. Pelham said smiling down at Marigold

"Edith I wish I could see you both back to Downton but I think I'll telephone and ask Tom or Henry to get you from the station." Bertie added

"It's all settled Tom will meet us at the train on his way back from Ripon, no need to worry." Edith gently reminded him

"He'll be pacing back and forth until he hears from you." Mrs. Pelham added to Bertie's slight embarrassment

"We'll be fine Bertie I promise." Edith added smiling

"I hope the both of you aren't teasing me."

"No, never dear, never." Mrs. Pelham said giving a sly smile to Edith

"I'll at least bring you both to the station from here." Bertie said picking up on the look his mother gave to Edith and not being sure if should be worried or happy

"We would love that Bertie, thank you. Are you ready Marigold? Say goodbye and thank you to Mrs.-"

"Grandmama, say goodbye to Grandmama..." Mrs. Pelham interjected to a surprised Bertie and Edith

"…She can't go on calling me 'Mrs. Pelham' for the rest of my life and I gathered Cora is called 'Granny' so I thought it's only natural. I hope neither of you are offended."

Edith was the first to speak up

"No, not at all I think it's quite lovely. Go on Marigold say goodbye to Grandmama."

Mrs. Pelham looked down to see Marigold reaching her arms up searching for a hug and then stooped down and heard a small voice in her ear

"Byebye Granmama."

"Goodbye sweetheart, I'll see you at the wedding where you and your Mama will be wearing very pretty dresses, won't that be fun?"

Marigold nodded yes and looked to see Edith coming towards them

"Yes, very fun and coming up very soon. Goodbye Harriet, thank you so much for everything, truly." Edith said as she went in for an embrace of her own

"Oh, it was lovely having you two up here, a very nice preview of things to come. Now Marigold I want you to practice when you get back to Downton."

Edith saw Marigold nodding yes to something as Bertie spoke up

"What's that? Nothing too shocking I hope Mother."

"Don't be silly, I just taught her a little tune on the piano, and I'm sure it will be perfected soon." Mrs. Pelham said the last part giving a smile to Marigold as Bertie and Edith shared a happy look between each other

"We'll have to work on that won't we? But we do have to hurry to catch the train." Edith said as she was buttoning Marigold's coat

"Is Bertie coming?" The little girl asked as Edith put on her hat

"I'll be taking you to the train but I have to stay here and do some work…" Bertie answered as he put on his own coat and saw that Marigold had a bit of a pout

"…Don't worry darling I'll be down to visit you in about a week, then you can play the piano for me. Come on then." Bertie finished and held out his arms as Marigold gave a little run and a jump so he could carry her to the car.

* * *

After Bertie helped store Edith and Marigold's luggage he stood in the carriage with them waiting until the very last moment to leave.

"Well, Marigold what did you think of Brancaster?" Bertie asked as Edith helped take off her coat

"It's big." The little girl answered as she smiled up at Bertie

"Oh, yes. Very very big." Edith agreed

"I think it's bigger than our house Mama." Marigold seriously added

"You might be right, but it's best not to tell your Donk that, sweetie" Bertie carefully told her

"Do you think you'll like living at our new house Marigold?" Edith asked as she helped her into her seat and handed her the stuffed bear

Marigold nodded yes with a smile and just as Edith was about to turn around to Bertie she spoke up and said "I like Granmama."

"Do you?" With Marigold being a bit shy Edith was surprised that she even took the opportunity to say something without being directly asked much less the fact that she offered up her opinion about someone she just met barely two days ago.

Marigold happily nodded yes again as Bertie said "And I think she likes you very much as well, just like everyone else at Brancaster."

Edith turned to him with a smile "That's a pleasant surprise isn't it?"

"It is, and mother seems quite taken with her. But that's not much of a surprise, Marigold takes after her mother after all, irresistible to almost everyone." Bertie answered with a smile of his own

"You're being very romantic lately, I hope you'll still be like this after the wedding."

"I intend to, in fact I intend on making you the happiest wife in all of England."

"Oh you do?!" Edith replied with a laugh looking at the confident look on Bertie's face

"Of course I do." Bertie answered as he slipped his arm around her waist

Edith placed her hands on his chest and stepped closer to him

"Well, just stay on this track because I doubt there is a happier fiancée in all of the world right now." Before Bertie could reply Edith gave him a kiss of her own and before they could break naturally they heard the train whistle

"It seems I should be going, I can't disappoint the tenants tomorrow." Bertie sadly said as he let go of Edith

"Of course not you're very dutiful Bertie, that's part of why I love you so much."

"And you're very patient Edith, much more than me."

Edith buttoned his coat for him and said

"The wedding isn't very far off, we'll be there before you know it. Now say 'goodbye' to Marigold and get out of here before the train leaves."

Bertie bent down to Marigold's level and took hold of her hand

"It was so lovely to have you visit me this weekend, and I'll see you very soon. But I'll need you to take very good care of your Mama while you're both away. Can you do that for me?"

Marigold excitedly nodded yes as Bertie continued

"Wonderful, I knew I could count on you, now give me a hug I've got to go."

Marigold leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Bye Bertie!" Marigold said as Bertie rose to his feet and gave her a final wave.

"I hope I can get a hug from you as well." Edith said as she followed Bertie to the door of the carriage

"We can do better that surely." Bertie replied as he leaned in to give her a slow kiss

"Yes, very nice indeed..." Edith said after they broke the kiss "…thank your mother again for us, and I'll call as soon as I get to Downton, I promise."

"I'll be waiting, goodbye Edith, I love you."

"I love you too, now leave before you have to jump off the train." Edith said as Bertie finally turned to leave.

As the train began to leave the station Edith took her seat next to her daughter and could see Bertie waving from the platform and said to Marigold and then to herself

"Look, there's Bertie waving to us… Yes, I think he'll make us both very happy."

* * *

All finished! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


End file.
